Who?
by McChia
Summary: A young woman wakes up in the forest alone with no idea of where or who she is, she lost her memory. As she sets off on a journey to find out who she is, she comes across the Son household. A picture of a Dragonball stirs something inside her. Can she remember who she is before it's too late?


**A/N: Hello!**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Just a warning: the first few chapters will be kind of slow but it picks up after that.**

 **Also, this chapter is all about the OC, the next chapter will have more of the Son family. I hope you like it, please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Dragonball or Dragonball z**

She finally woke up.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself, slowly opening her eyes as she came to. She was lying face down on a patch of grass with her arms sprawled out in front of her and her hips to her side. She took a deep breath and pushed herself up into the sitting position. Even though she just woke up she felt like she hasn't slept for days. As her eyes became adjusted to the bright sunlight peeking out at her through the leaves, she realized she was in a forest.

'What's going on?' she wondered as she looked around taking in her surroundings. She hoped that she would remember something by looking around.

"What happened to me?" she asked herself placing her right hand on her face while balancing on her left. She was trying to force herself to remember something. When nothing came to her she let out a disgruntled sigh and slowly stood up. She did a physical check of herself and found that she had no injuries and everything seemed to be in working order, except for her memory.

"Well, if I can't remember anything I may as well take a walk around. That might jog my memory." She mumbled to herself.

As she walked around, sticking close to the place she just woke up from, she noticed a bag about three yards away from her. She knelt down to pick it up and began to look through its contents. She felt around in the bag and came out with only a few items. She pulled out a small notebook, two pens, a pencil, and an old looking watch that looked too new and too technological to really be old. She thought the watch was very peculiar as she looked at it front and back. It didn't have the time, or any markings on it at all. "Hmm. I wonder what you are."

Soon she put the watch back in the bag and started to thumb through the notebook. It was full of scribbles and sequenced numbers that she didn't understand. Her head was starting to hurt her as she intently started at the markings trying to figure out what they said. After about five minutes she was about to put the book down when she flipped to a page with a drawing on it. It was a ball and had markings of stars on it, four stars to be exact. She stood there mesmerized by the drawing. Something inside her started to stir when she looked at the picture. She felt a feeling of importance swell up inside her. She felt that this drawing was a depiction of something real. She knew the ball was real and it was very important to her. She didn't know what the ball was or how she was going to find it but she knew that she had to find this object.

"Ugh," She sighed, "How am I supposed to find this thing when I don't even know who I am?" She said exasperated as she closed and placed the notebook back in the bag. She swung the bag over her shoulder and looked around again. She was looking to see if there were any clues she might have missed.

Convinced that there wasn't anything else around her that could help she sighed and started walking into a clearing she found. She felt weird leaving the only place that she can remember, but she knew there was no point to stay. She wasn't scared to leave, in fact the feeling of leaving the only place she knew excited her. This was an adventure and she seemed to like adventures. The only problem is she wished it wasn't her memory she was trying to find. "I have to find that ball, that's the only way I'll remember anything." She thought to herself, at least she hoped.

She walked through the clearing in the forest into the opposite side and reentered the forest again. She was uninhibited by the trees, the roots, rocks, and weeds. She was taking it all in. The smell, the breeze, the warm sun on her skin. 'This place it truly beautiful. I wonder if I live around here.'

Soon she stumbled upon a stream and waterfall. The water was cascading down the cliff face hitting a few big rocks every few feet making the water wavy as the water free fell into the small shallow pool beneath it. She ran to the waterfall taking off her shoes as she hit the water so they wouldn't get wet. She somehow knew that she didn't like wet socks and made sure to keep them as far away from the water as possible. Once she made her way to the waterfall she greedily drank the water from her cupped hands. She then looked into the water at her reflection. She was a young woman looking about 18-23 years in age. She had shoulder length dark brown hair with blue eyes. She had a rounded nose and her lips were plump but were very proportional to her face. She sat there looking at herself trying to remember anything about herself. She soon gave up and started to look for a place to camp. After an entire day of walking around she was very tired. She decided to set up camp for the night under a tall sturdy tree near the waterfall.

She collected firewood, rocks, and three giant palm leaves that would be able to cover her up if she was completely stretched out. She placed one of the largest leaves on the ground where she swept away any sticks and rocks. Then she put the other two leaves down right on top of it making sure that they weren't touching the dirt. She wanted something to protect her from the elements as she slept and these leaves looked pretty heavy duty to her. After making her makeshift bed she started to build a triangle like structure with the fire wood she gathered. Then she placed large stones around where the fire will be. She didn't want the fire to spread while she was sleeping and somehow knew that this was the best way to keep it contained.

She sat back and admired her handy work. 'Now what else do I need before I call it a night?' she thought to herself. "The actual fire dummy." She said out loud to herself smacking herself in the forehead. She smiled at herself as she thought of a way to start the fire. Her smiled began to fade when she started to look around for something to use but found nothing. She ferociously searched her brown suede bag but there was nothing in there except for the few items she already looked at. She sat down and looked at her pathetic firewood and setting. The sun was nearly set and there were only a few more minutes of daylight left. She sighed and wished she could remember on how to start a fire. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head down and started to rock her body back and forth. She was on the verge of tears of frustration when all of a sudden she felt warmth. She looked up and saw a fire blazing before her eyes.

She quickly got up and scurried away. She looked around to see if she could see anyone who started the fire for her. "Hello? Is someone there?" She asked still looking around. There was no answer except for the bugs that were swarming in the new night air. She slowly started walking back towards the fire and her make shift bed. She was being very cautious. She didn't know who or what started the fire for her and she didn't know if they were friendly or not. She sat back down by the fire and warmed her hands. She looked around her trying to take everything in. she was still looking for someone to be there but no one was. She was by herself.

"That was strange. I wonder how my fire started." She said to herself. She shrugged it off and happily sat next to the fire and started tending to it.

She laid down for the night between her leaves next to her fire. After looking around one more time to make sure she was alone she drifted off into a deep sleep.

" _You will be perfect to bear my children." A mans voice said to her. The way his voice sounded she knew that he was not a friend and shivers went down her spine._

" _What do you mean by that?" she asked shaking._

" _I think that you know what I'm talking about." She said to her turning around to show his wicked smile. He started to walk closer to her and she started to back up. Something caught her on her arms and she couldn't move any further back. She looked down at her wrists to see them clasped and chained to the foot of a bed. The bed was erected from the floor and there was no way for her to break free. The chains and clasps weren't metal, she didn't know what they were but they were strong and held her in place._

" _Now, now don't try to run from me." The man said in a sickly sweet tone of voice as he reached out and touched her face. She didn't want him to do this so she turned away as far as possible from him. He didn't like that and slapped her hard. "Don't you ever turn your back on me again!" The man angrily yelled at her. He then grabbed her hair and threw her onto the bed._

' _How can he be so strong to throw me around like I'm nothing?' She thought to herself. "I won't let you get away with this!" She yelled at him as he was floating down on top of her._

 _He crossed his arms and just laughed at the girl hovering a few feet in front of her on the bed.. "And what are you going to do about it? With these shackles you are powerless against me! You will have my children and they will be great worriers that will rule ruthlessly over the entire galaxy!" The man yelled at her as he began to descend onto her._

" _No!" She shrieked as he began to rip her clothes. "Stop! Why are you doing this?" She looked at him with hatred as he laid there laughing at her feeble attempts to stop him. Soon he had ripped through all of the clothes. She felt like she had to do something so she tried to kick him in the head. He caught her kick and threw her leg down back on the bed._

" _You are my wife now, this is only customary." The man said with a sickly-sweet tone and a nasty smile._

" _NO!" She shouted "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she never felt this kind of anger or power before rise up inside her. Something snapped inside her. All she felt was pure fury. She could feel herself become a lot stronger than she was. She raised her hands and broke the shackles that were holding her. The man's face turned from laughter to complete horror at her transformation._

" _I can explain.." the man said trembling before her. "Please don't hurt me" He whimpered._

" _I SAID NO!" She yelled with an explosion of power._

She woke up in a cold sweat trying to catch her breath. She sat up and looked around to see what was happening around her and to see where she was. She had a bad dream. A very bad dream. Once she caught her breath she noticed that she was a lot further away from the waterfall than when she fell asleep. 'That's odd, I know I fell asleep right next to it.' She thought to herself. The sun was starting to rise and soon the night was washed away by the sunlight. To her amazement she was sitting on a patch of land raised far above the ground. When she looked over the edge and out to where the waterfall was she saw she was in the middle of a huge crater.

"What in the world happened?!" She thought to herself as she looked at the crater with awe. "I'm really lucky that I decided to sleep in this exact spot! I would have been dead meat anywhere else!" she said relived that she was alright.

She jumped down from the spot she was on into the crater. She didn't realize how deep it was until she landed hard on her feet. 'ow, that kinda hurt' she thought to herself. She looked around to see if she could figure out what caused such a large crater. After looking around for about two hours and not finding anything besides some smoke she decided to keep moving to try to find someone and hopefully find the ball in the drawing. After a quick pit stop at the new waterfall she was off.

 **So there you have it, the first chapter!**

 **I plan on writing other stories based in the DBZ universe but this will be my main focus.**

 **I'll post a chapter every week, sometimes two a week if I'm feeling generous! Don't worry the Son household will be in the next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, even if you liked it or not I'd like to know what you thought of it!**


End file.
